peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 June 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-15 ;Comments *Peel gets a letter from Fergus The Sheep Sessions *HDQ #1. Recorded: 1988-06-02. Repeated: 19 July 1988 *Wedding Present #5. Recorded: 1988-03-15. Repeat, first broadcast: 05 April 1988 Available on The Complete Peel Sessions, and 2000 album Ukrainian John Peel Sessions on Fresh Ear FRESH CD Tracklisting *Misunderstood: My Mind (LP - Before The Dream Faded) Cherry Red *Rote Kapelle: San Francisco Again (12") In Tape *MC Buzz B: Slap Head (12" with Hard To The Core) Play Hard *HDQ: Through My Eyes (Peel Session) *Frankie Paul: I Know The Score (LP - Sara) Live And Love *Wedding Present: Задумав Дідочок / Zadumav Didochok (Peel Session) *July 14th: Lonely Planet (LP - Till We Meet Again) Greasy Pop *Ripcord: Poetic Justice (LP - Harvest Hardcore) Raging *Joyce McKinney Experience: Armchair Critic (LP - Joyce Offspring) Meantime *Hippy Boys: Death Rides LP - Blow Mr. Hornsman (Instrumental Reggae 1968 - 1975) Trojan *HDQ: Those Remembered Times (Peel Session) *Perfect Disaster: T.V. (Girl On Fire) (LP - Asylum Road) Fire *Run-DMC: Ragtime (LP - Tougher Than Leather) London *Lip Cream: Don't Speak Too Much (v/a LP - Thrash Til Death) Southern Studios *Wedding Present: Верховино / Verkhovyno (Peel Session) *Bullet LaVolta: Because You're Mine (12" - Bullet Lavolta) Taang! *Funky Ginger with Jo L.: Slaughterhouse (12") Crash Recordings *''(tape flip)'' *Foyer Des Arts: Frauen In Frieden Und Freiheit (LP - Ein Kuss In Der Irrtumstaverne) FünfUndVierzig *HDQ: Believe (Peel Session) *Yammie Bolo: Ransom Of A Man's Life (7") Message *Weather Prophets: Well Done Sonny (v/a LP - Doing It For The Kids) Creation *Perfect Daze: This Side Of Summer (12" - Regular Jailbreak) Vinyl Solution *Wedding Present: Давні Часи / Davni Chasy (Peel Session) : (JP: ...That sounds terrifically like Those Were The Days immortalised by Mary Hopkins on a television programme actually the first public performance, the very one I saw the Pig the very first time as a member of the studio audience, I won't go into all of that. And of course they are one presumes one of the same, but this is a tradition number of Ukrainian origins. So you may think this one sounds awfully like Watermelon Man.) *Butterfield 8: Watermelon Man (7") Go! Discs *Oscar Toney Jr: For Your Precious Love (LP - Papa Don's Preacher) Charly *Shamen: Jesus Loves Amerika (12") Ediesta *Deep Wound: In My Room (7") Radiobeat *London Rhyme Syndicate: Hard To The Core (12") Rhyme 'n' Reason *HDQ: Have Faith (Peel Session) *Stars Of Heaven: What Else Could You Do (LP - Speak Slowly) Rough Trade *Wedding Present: Вася – Васильок / Vasya Vasyl'ok (Peel Session) *Heresy: Network Of Friends (LP - Face Up To It!) In Your Face *Super Vinaa: Ngwayani Mwna (7") Kalimba File ;Name *Peel Show 1988-06-15(p) ;Length *02h 03m 28s Other *Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Lee Tapes